A Musical Interlude
by MassHysteric
Summary: Happiness cannot be contained or expressed in words alone. Cadrina Shepard shares a song with resident scientist Mordin Solus...


A Musical Interlude

Thanks and apologies to Star Trek: Insurrection (and Gilbert and Sullivan) for this bit of silliness aboard the Normandy. Takes place after the suicide and Shadow Broker missions.

Profile: Cadrina Ellen Shepard – Spacer, War Hero, Paragon

_Happiness cannot be contained or expressed in words alone. Cadrina Shepard shares a song with resident scientist Mordin Solus..._

Cadrina Shepard awoke in her spacious quarters on the _Normandy 2_ from a very refreshing sleep. Her heart felt light and unburdened, the first time she felt this way in a long time, considering all that happened before. Only three days earlier, she had been on a harrowing adventure with Liara T'Soni as they faced down the Shadow Broker in his base. With his defeat and the rescue of Liara's drell friend Feron, the determined young asari assumed the information broker's role unbeknownst to his network of operatives.

But it was not the fact that now Cadrina had a powerful ally in the new Shadow Broker that gave her joy. Liara was back – she was invited aboard for drinks, to reminisce and to reaffirm her love for the commander. Cadrina reveled in holding Liara in her arms again, hearing her voice, drinking in her scent. And much more than that….

"Good morning, Shepard," announced EDI, the ship's AI "You appear to be well rested."

"Mmmmm, morning EDI…. Yeah, I feel… grrreat!" the commander responded with a wide smile. She slipped out of bed, put on her robe and slippers and slowly padded over to her terminal. After greeting and feeding her pet hamster, she sat down and called up a file on screen. Ever since Mordin Solus revealed to her that he performed Gilbert and Sullivan, she had been nursing an idea. Something she dismissed as too frivolous, but now seemed perfect given her giddy mood. As the text scrolled by, she read and mouthed the words, chuckling occasionally.

"So you are going through with your plan for Dr. Solus?' asked EDI.

"Uh, huh..." Cadrina responded, playfully biting her lip and reading further, humming a tune to herself.

"Your effort at bonding with the crew does you much credit, but this… particular method comes into question…"

"I can carry a tune, EDI…"

"Towards the garbage disposal…"

Cadrina shot an annoyed look at the ceiling. It was a brutal jape, even for EDI.

"That was a joke," the AI rescinded.

"Has Joker been coaching you again?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"… I'll deal with him later," concluded Shepard as she got up from her seat and moved towards the closet to get changed.

The salarian was in the _Normandy's_ lab concentrating intently on his workstation as was his custom as Cadrina entered his lab. She stopped just in front as Mordin finished keying in some data.

"Shepard, how can I help?" he asked, hoping this interruption would be brief.

"Just checking in," replied Cadrina in her commander voice. "Are there any medical concerns I should know about?"

"No real concerns at the moment. Crew health satisfactory overall."

"I'll let you get back to work," Cadrina nodded.

"Will be here if you need me," replied Mordin as she walked towards the research and upgrades terminal. She pretended to key in new instructions. She looked over at Mordin and giggled to herself. Cadrina waited for him to finish with his datapad. As he set down his device she turned back towards the terminal and began as her fingers danced across the screen.

"_A British tar is a soaring soul, as free as a mountain bird!"_

Cadrina stopped and looked back at Mordin. He paused for a moment and his head cocked around. He then shook it and continued tinkering, convinced he was only hearing things.

"_His energetic fist should be ready to resist a dictatorial word," _Cadrina sang onand looked back to Mordin again.

Mordin stopped again and now looked over at Cadrina with a raised eyebrow.

"_His nose should pant…" _she urged.

A moment passed. A smirk grew on Mordin's lips.

"_And his lip should curl_," he added

"_His cheeks should flame_," she continued

"_And his brow should furl_," returned Mordin

"_His bosom should heave_ .." Cadrina gestured, acting out the words, getting into the spirit of the song.

"_And his heart should glow.." _Mordin held a hand over his chest_  
><em>

"_And his fist be ever ready for a knock-down blow!" _bellowed Cadrina and Mordin in unison as they swung their fists. She pranced over to his workstation as they contiued to sing together.

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiis… nose should pant and his lip should curl! His cheeks should flame and his brow should furl! His bosom should heave and his heart should glow! And his fist be ever ready for a knock-down blow!_"

By the time they finished the chorus, Cadrina had her arm around Mordin, who was clearly enjoying this. His expression dampened slightly, wondering why she had stopped singing. She nodded at him and Mordin made a silent "oh" with his lips – she wanted him to take the next stanza.

"_His eyes should flash with an inborn fire_," Mordin began, now fully into his performance, " _His brow with scorn be wrung! He never should bow down to a domineering frown, or the tang of a tyrant tongue!_"

"_His foot should stamp_," he stomped and faced Cadrina

"_And his throat should growl!"_ Cadrina returned with feeling

"_His hair should twirl…"_ he motioned

"_And his face should scowl!"_ she furrowed

"_His eyes should flash..."_

" _And his breast protrude!"_ she gestured, her eyes bugging for an instant as she realized that this was the second instance she had sung a line referring to bosoms. She shook her head and continued singing along with Mordin.

"_And this should be his customary attitude!"_

Joker, who sat stunned in his seat with a twitching eye, was eavesdropping on the show. He turned on the ship wide comm system allowing everyone to listen. Many crewmen smirked or giggled, a few placed hand to forehead in exasperation. Still others shook their heads in disbelief.

"_Hiiiiiiiiiis… foot should stamp, and his throat should growl_!"

Urdnot Grunt's jaw was agape. _My battlemaster… sings?_

"_His hair should twirl, and his face should scowl_"

Jack sat up in her bunk, sharing Joker's look. _And they call me the crazy one…_

"_His eyes should flash, and his breast protrude!"_

Miranda had thrown up her hands, unsure of whether to laugh, scream or put an end to the proceedings. Kelly Chambers reassured her "The commander's just having fun!"

"_And this should be his customary attitude!" _

Cadrina and Mordin swayed in time as they finished out.

"_His attitude! His attitude! His aaaa-tiiiii-tuuuuuuuuuude!"_

They barely noticed the comm system keying off as they stopped. Cadrina laughed and patted Mordin on the shoulder. Her scheme worked beautifully.

"Unusual to see you so jovial. Didn't know you sang Gilbert and Sullivan," he commented. "First thought it was attempt to make pass at me"

"Mordin! I thought it would be fun to have a little singalong, that's all!" Cadrina admonished. "I remember when you told me you weren't interested."

"Truth be told, latest experiment not going well. Was feeling rather poorly. Singalong was most helpful. Thank you, Shepard!"

Cadrina beamed, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Mordin looked askance at her.

"It's a mark of affection," explained Cadrina "Between friends. I dunno, I've just been… feeling really good lately, you know?"

Mordin smiled, thinking of the young asari responsible for the commander's uncharacteristic warmth and giddiness.

"I understand. Once more, my thanks. Should do this more often. The singing..."

"Looking forward to it, Mordin," she said as she patted his shoulder again. She disengaged her arm from him and proceeded to the bridge.

As Cadrina moved to her post at the galaxy map, she put on a professional air.

"Any new messages, Kelly," she asked the yeoman as she studied the map.

"No messages, commander," Kelly replied with a slight chuckle in her voice. Cadrina shot a glance at her. Kelly immediately straightened up and tended to her console. The commander looked around at her crew, who tried their best to keep a serious air but failing. One hummed an all too familiar tune as she walked by. Cadrina's lips tightened.

It could mean only one thing…

"JOKER!" she cried out.

END

Author's note: the song was "A British Tar" from _H.M.S. Pinafore_


End file.
